paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Crush? Part One
Note - This is continued Here Episode Summary A few weeks after Koho was found by Jake and Everest Ryder finds him a nice owner, Jacob. But is Jacob the right place for Koho to live? Characters * Koho * Poptart * Confetii * Riley * Lenny * Tundra * Jake (Mentioned) * Everest (Mentioned) * Jacob * Ryder * Chase * Skye A Crush? Part One -Confetii's title card- "A Crush? Part One" Koho looked out the window as Tundra came bounding back from a mission. Rocky ran up too her giving her a big hug before leading her inside. He looked over at the park and under the slide he could see Chase and Skye cuddling and talking. “Hey Confetii” Koho said but didn't get a response. He turned around and Confetii was cuddling with Poptart. “Oh” Koho sighed. He looked around and noticed that all his friends who were staying at the lookout where hangin out with there special some pups. Ryder had found a home for Koho so Everest and Jake dropped him off at the lookout too be picked up later. Koho laid his head down on his paws noticing how tired he was. He let his eyes close as he fell asleep. “Welcome home!” an unidentified female pup came up too him and rubbed against him. “Thanks.” He said lickign her forehead. “Daddy!” Three puppies came booking it around a corner and tackled him, knocking him down. “Haha, hello!” he said picking up the youngest pup. He started tickling her and she started laughing. “haha, daddy! Stop!” She giggled. “Koho wake up!” The oldest boy said pushing against his dads side. “What, don't call me Koho, call me Daddy!” Koho said rubbing his paw on his head. “Fine, get up Daddy!” Suddenly it changed from a pups paws too an equal sized dogs paws shaking him. “Get up, Ryder said its time for you to go!” Confetii said ahaking Koho. “What, oh!” Koho said his face turning red in embarrassment over the fact that he had just told Confetii too call him Daddy. “Come on, Daddy!” Confetii said giggling to herself then running over too Ryder. “Hey Koho, you ready to meet your new person?” Ryder said picking up Koho and placing him in his lap so they could ride his ATV over too Jacobs house. “Yeah, I’m so excited!” Koho sia sarcastically rolling his eyes. “Come on, try it out and we will just have too see!” Ryder said starting up his ATV They rode across Adventure Bay they had too take a few detours because of car crashes. The roads were still pretty Icy due to it being early january. Koho rested his head on the handlebars and turned it whenever Ryder turned the bar. “Alright, Koho get down!” Ryder said. Koho jumped off Ryders lap and saw a yard. In the yard was a snowman and snow pup. Resting by the door where a pair of skis. The door opened and out came a boy with brown/blonde wavy hair. He had a pair of ‘nerd glasses’. “Look, the puppies here!” he said running over too Koho and grabbing him. “You're so cute!” The boy cooed snuggling him. Suddenly out from the door came a grey-blue scottie. “Hey Riley! Look at your new friend!” he said setting him down. “hey there, my names Riley but you can call me Rita or Riley either works, me and you are going to be the bestest of friends!” She said bouncing around Koho. “You can call me Koho, right now I want to sleep!” Koho said going inside and finding somewhere soft to sit. He looked over and saw Riley running in. She ran at him and jumped onto his back making him wince. “Hey, no sleeping you need to come outside and play with me and jacob!!” Riley said running back out. “Ugg!” Koho groaned getting up and running out with her. He watched her run outside and trip over a rock. Faceplanting into the snow. Koho out of instinct ran over to her and helped her out of the snow. She looked into his eyes and her white muzzle turned bright red. She quickly turned away and ran over to Jacob. “Hey Riley, what should we do?” He said. It then hit Koho that she must have been blushing maybe she likes me! Ewww! He thought. Then he thought about it more and thought about why he instantly ran over to help her. Maybe I like her! he thought not thinking about the fact that the same thing had happened to him not long ago. He ran over to Riley and Jacob. He rolled in some snow before so when he ran by Riley he could flick some snow off his tail onto her. “Ahh!” She said trying to hide from the snow. “haha you can't hide!” Koho said. “Oh nuuuu!” She yelled mockingly. Suddenly Koho was tackled to the ground. “You messing with my girl!” He growled. “Laddy, please get off of him, he was just playing!” Riley said. Laddy got off Koho and stood by Riley. Koho got up and saw Laddy was a Pitch black scottie he was standing by Riley, looking angrily at Koho and growling. “Please calm down Laddy!” Riley said licking behind his ear. Laddys face lost its anger as he relaxed then blushed. “Aww Riley, its okay I was just messing with him.” He said. “Yeah just messing with me!” Koho grumbled under his breath going inside and staying there. He could see out the window Riley and Laddy playing. ‘Uggg’ he sighed sadly. She was mine! he thought angrily glaring at Laddy. Suddenly Jacob came inside and petted him. “Come on Koho, lets go play!” Jacob said. “Mehh!” Koho replied looking away. “What's wrong?” Jacob asked him. “Riley is too obnoxious, i'm a sleepy dog!” Koho replied. “Well how bout this, me and you can go visit your friends at the lookout!” Jacob said. “Alright, better tell Ryder too call Confetii and Poptart.” Koho said sitting up. “Already done, lets go there getting there now.” Jacob said gettign out a leash. “Where are you two going?” Riley asked them. “Were going too the lookout, you think you will survive alone?” Jacob asked sarcastically. “I will survive!” Riley said. “Alright, no burning the house down, okay?” Jacob asked clipping the leash onto Kohos collar. “I think I can survive, no promises though.” Riley laughed as she went back to playing with Laddy. Jacob started walking as Koho followed. They found there way back to the lookout and Koho saw Confetii and Poptarts vehicles come up. “Hey Koho! I heard you were coming!” Confetii said. “So we decided to come and visit!” Poptart added. “Awesome!” Koho said and waited for Jacob too unclip his leash. Jacob leaned down and unclipped his leash. He then ran over too Confetii and Poptart. hey both tackled him. “Haha hey!” Kohe said kicking but to no extent. “Come on!” Poptart said bringing Koho inside. “I heard Everest might be visiting this week!” Confetii said. “I'm not sure If I will be staying long.” Koho said “Aww, well lets play then! Tag!” Poptart said tagging Koho then running off. “Haha!” Koho said starting to chase Confetii. Confetii ran off as fast as she could so Koho couldn't catch her. They played around for a few hours and when Jacob came inside he saw them talking. “ I wish you could stay with me and Poptart, you're so much fun to play with.” Confetii yawned. “Yeah, that would be ‘yawn’ awesome!” Poptart said rolling onto her back. “Yeah, me too!” Koho said “But i need to stay with my family Jacob and Riley.” koho sighed. “I still wish you could be a part of our team.” Confetii yawned the closed her eyes. Koho followed and fell asleep. Jacob clenched the leash in his hand and turned around. he needed to go talk too Ryder, urgently. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Parts Category:Bind of Love Episodes